El Ritual
by Eliodoto
Summary: Este es mi aporte para el día de las brujas, corto pero bien, espero encaje en un día tan especial como este.


**El Ritual**

-

-

No es tan bueno como hubiera querido, pero no se puede hacer algo bueno en un solo día, espero les guste.

-

-

-

31 de octubre, 1:30 p.m.

En el acostumbrado ritual para Tyson de tomar sus sagrados alimentos, le dejan solo con Daichi "que aun le hace competencia" para salir a disfrutar del agradable clima de otoño

Creo que debimos esperar a que Tyson terminara, él y Daichi pueden pasar mucho tiempo comiendo- los chicos ven a Kenny incrédulos de su especulación mientras que Kai como siempre sin poner importancia a los que le rodean, diferenciándose de los demás Ray le sonríe

No te preocupes, el abuelo no les pondrá mas comida- asegura disfrutando del ambiente

¡Pareces estar muy relajado Kai!- comenta Max viendo que su amigo no pone atención a lo dicho entre los presentes mas que a los vientos que forman circulaciones con la hojas secas que recoge del suelo

Quiero deshacerme de la experiencia que tuve con ese par- sin decir mas se lleva la mano a la cabeza sacando de su cabello un guisante

Recordando lo sucedido minutos atrás Max sonríe y trata de disfrutar del ambiente como los demás

Sería bueno que descansaran- comenta la chica al recordar que toda la mañana habían entrenado y que los planes que aun desarrollaban eran los de seguir en la tarea

¿Qué sugieres?- pregunta Ray un poco animado

Se que Kai no querrá perder de que entrenen, pero sería bueno que lo hiciéramos en un ambiente diferente, no nos encerremos en la casa…- todos incluyendo al mencionado y a dos glotones que se les unen la ven expectante de que termine su sugerencia- … lo que quiero decir es que si lo desean podemos ir al parque a entrenar y llevar algunos aperitivos para después del entrenamiento- exponiendo su idea los chicos callan por un momento

A mi me parece una buena idea, ¿ustedes que dicen chicos?- Ray los ve y cada quien le da un si a su manera- ¿tú que dices Kai?

Por mi esta bien- contesta él cuestionado sin dejar de ver al viento jugar

Entonces haré los preparativos- feliz de ser escuchada entra a la casa mientras que el par de glotones se sienta en ese corredor a descansar

Esperando ser de ayuda Ray le sigue y luego Kai cuando escucha que aquel par comenzaba a discutir, lo sentía por Max que tendría que lidiar solo con ellos pero no pensaba soportarlos

Llegando a la pequeña sala familiar se sienta en uno de los sillones y enciende la tv., como es costumbre para esa fecha, la mayoría de canales que prueba presentan programas y anuncios alusivos al día

Aburrido se va a la cocina donde encuentra a sus amigo terminando los preparativos de lo que pareciera ser para un pequeño día de campo

¿No se supone que vamos a entrenar?- comenta llamando la atención de ambos chicos

Relájate Kai, será bueno tener un momento para nosotros- sin darle una negación toma la canasta que carga dejando a Ray con una hielera

Estando todo listo toman el camino a su destino. Ya en el parque notan que hay muchos niños a pesar de que se supone debían estarse preparándose para esa noche ya que su cultura esta un poco arraigada a la occidental desde el siglo XIX

¡No podemos entrenar con todos estos niños estorbando!- se queja el pelirrojo viendo a los niños correr y a algunos adultos relajarse mientras su hijos juegan

Será un problema- quedándose con ese único reproche Tyson se sienta en el suelo simulando concentración

El parque es grande, encontraremos donde estar tranquilos- seguido del comentario de Max, Ray los incita a seguir en la búsqueda de un lugar en donde acampar por esa tarde

Caminando por un pequeño sendero cubierto por hojas de diferentes tonos y rodeados de árboles, ven un claros solitario donde apenas se encuentra un grupo pequeño de jóvenes y unos cuantos adultos

Quedémonos aquí- sin darse cuenta, Tyson da mas una orden que una sugerencia, pero sin tomarle importancia los demás le siguen a excepción de Kai que solo da el primer paso y se detiene bruscamente

Estando Hillary hasta atrás se detiene e igual Ray que al darse cuenta del porque la imita

Vamos, no te quedes atrás- le pide la chica a Kai que parecía no querer quedarse en ese lugar

¿Pasa algo?- al escuchar el llamado de Ray entra en si, y negando continua su camino

Vamos, anímate- sin importar las reacciones que pudiera causar su acción, toma a su amigo del brazo y lo apresura llevándolo casi a rastras, acción que a pesar que le disgusta no sabe como repelerla

Divertido Ray les sigue. Saliendo al claro ven a los demás entretenidos en unos platos que para su suerte solo ellos ocupan. Sin percances entrenan de tal manera que llegan a dar un espectáculo solo comparado con las competencias dentro de un estadio

Teniendo a los presentes como publico reciben aplausos por la demostración de talento. Viendo que los chicos culminan con su régimen los espectadores se retiran quedando de estos un joven

Viendo que los muchachos tienen su atención en los blades y en discutir lo bien que entrenaron se acerca a la chica

¡Hola!- saluda llamando no solo la atención de ella- quería saber si te gustaría acompañarme a una fiesta de brujas que celebraran mis vecinos- comunica con detalles haciendo con esto que ella le sonría cuando le es entregado el papel con la dirección

No puede- contesta Tyson sin cubrir su enfado. Esperando una reprimenda de ella ve a sus amigos y estos se niegan dándole a entender de que no se meterán- Kai, verdad que tengo razón, ella no debe ir, vamos, por primera ves apóyame

Riendo por la reacción de su amigo ella responde- si iré- al escucharla Tyson se pone rojo de ira, cuatro de ellos se resignan mientras que Kai únicamente espera que esto no se convierta en un mal momento y que la calma dependa de su llamado- pero no puedo ir sola, ¿pueden venir ellos?- escuchando la propuesta baja la tensión entre ellos

¿Por qué no?, ¡se supone es una fiesta que hacen todos los años para conocer gente y si te dicen invita a cuanto quieras!- se excusa sin darle mas importancia al asunto- entonces los espero- despidiéndose se retira

Dejémoslo plantado- comenta el chico de gorra ahora que aquel joven se encuentra a una distancia considerable

¡Tyson!, no podemos hacer eso, yo si quiero y pregunte si podían ir ustedes para que no pasaras pensando cosas raras, "desconfiado"

Estando a punto de quejarse, Tyson es interrumpido- vamos y nos quedamos un momento para que Hillary no quede mal- al no esperar esa sugerencia y menos venida de Kai, tardan en reaccionar

Quedando de acuerdo en lo dicho descansan sobre el pasto antes de regresar a sus casas. Pasadas las horas escuchan un grito que los despierta

¿Por qué gritas?- Tyson hace una pregunta al chico de lentes que nota es necia, viendo a su alrededor se encuentran con una noche oscura que solo es interrumpida por la tenue luz de las lámparas del parque

¿Cómo pudimos quedarnos dormidos?- esperando una contestación Max comienza a recoger parte de las pertenecías de la casa de Tyson

No debemos preocuparnos, en este día las calles están siendo transitadas por centenas de niños que buscan dulces y por padres que se la pasan cuidando a sus pequeños- comenta Ray para que no se preocupen- ahora solo

¿Dónde esta Hillary?- pregunta Kai molesto al notar que no hay rastro de ella

Debe estar haciendo del baño entre los arbustos- la contestación del pelirrojo no le basta y poniéndose de pie comienza a caminar mientras le llama- ¿por qué la atención?

Es la única chica entre nosotros, así que creo que por eso él trata la manera de cuidarla- contesta Ray esperando que el pequeño tuviera la razón

Kai es un buen amigo, siempre trata de protegernos, en especial a Kenny y a Hillary- deteniéndose un momento para iniciar un relato, Max ve al centro de su plática correr con gran rapidez hacia ellos

OLVIDEN ESAS COSAS, DÉJENLAS- ordena asustando a sus amigos haciendo que dejen caer aquellos utensilios. Llegando hasta ellos le entrega un pedazo de franela a Max- tú, Kenny y Daichi vayan con la policía y reporten un rapto- sabiendo que se refería a Hillary se les hela la sangre

Pero si no es así la policía nos puede reportar con nuestros padres por hacer bromas…

QUE NOS CASTIGUEN SI NO ES ASÍ, PERO NO PIENSO ARRIESGAR SU VIDA POR UNA ESPECULACIÓN QUE EN ESTE DÍA RESULTA ERRÓNEA- contesta muy alterado haciendo que los demás se asusten, sin mediar mas llama a los restantes a que le sigan en la dirección contraria a la que había corrido

Habiendo corrido una manzana los chicos curiosean

¿Por qué piensas lo peor?- la pregunta de Ray le era muy pesada de contestar, pero se limita a una simple contestación

La franela contiene cloroformo- aunque lo dicho no es la explicación que esperaban comprenden que no es el momento de detenerse a pensar en detalles

Sin saber si ese era el camino correcto continúan hasta estar frente a una cueva de la que parecía salir cierto resplandor, de manera sigilosa entran hasta encontrarse en una expansión mayor de la cueva. Escondiéndose entre las salientes de los muros se acercan lo suficiente para ver a cuatro tipos encapuchados cubriendo la visión de un altar

Tú crees…

Silencio Tyson- atendiendo al llamado de Ray trata de ver que o quien esta sobre el altar, apartándose uno de los hombres notan que se trata de su amiga que además de hallarse amordazada y atada la mantienen en ropa interior

MALDITOS, SUÉLTENLA- grita saliendo de su escondite, mientras Ray quien trata de llamarlo y seguirle es callado por Kai y retenido. Tyson en su llegada hacia uno de esos hombres es interceptado por un hombre que armado le amenaza

¿Qué tan rápido eres Ray?- viendo la situación no tiene nada mas que pensar que en una acción suicida

Lo suficiente para lo que planeas- contesta cogiendo una piedra, viéndose ambos asienten e inmediato al acuerdo Ray corre en dirección de aquel hombre

El elemento sorpresa- comenta el tipo armado sin moverse, pero sin esperarlo es golpeado por la piedra que al estrellarse contra su cabeza lo hace caer al romper parte de su piel

Sabiendo lo que podía esperar se tira al suelo al momento que una bala vuela sobre él, de inmediato ve caer a su agresor con una navaja encajada en su cráneo

Tyson quien no espera a saber lo que ocurre toma la uzi de su agresor y le apunta a los presentes que se quedan inmóviles

Ray- escuchando el llamado de Kai le ve- saca la navaja y rompe las sogas- sin saber porque no lo hacia él obedece y recoge a la chica

Deberías de haberlo hecho tú- comunica uno de los sacerdotes despertando la curiosidad de los jóvenes- ¿por qué no te acercas?

Eso jamás- viendo al suelo ve algo que no esta al alcance ni de aquellos hombres- Ray, toma el arma- aunque curioso obedece y manda a la chica junto a él. Pensando como cualquier joven inocente, comienzan a alejarse

No se irán- dice uno de aquellos hombres cuando Tyson estaba por cruzar el portal de entre la cueva y ese concavidad mayor, aun habiendo sido poco audible, esas palabras hacen cosquillas en los oídos de Tyson que sin esperarlo cae desangrándose

TYSON- grita Ray esperando poder ayudarlo, pero Kai lo llama, viendo el cuello de chico en el suelo comprende el porque lo decía, su cuello prácticamente estaba deshecho, sin detenerse a pensar el porque continua corriendo mientras se lamenta que hubiera una perdida

Los hombres que no hacen un esfuerzo por seguirlos, toman el cuerpo del joven y lo arrastran hasta el altar, poniendo su cabeza en un vano cortan un poco la parte frontal del cuello dejando caer al piso su sangre, la reacción que surge de ese contacto es la demarcación de un pentagrama que se hace visible por la luz celestes que emana, luz que con el mismo contacto se vuelve roja hasta ser negra, con el cambio los hombre comienzan al lanzar una plegaria al demonio, surgiendo del pentagrama un enorme demonio gris con la apariencia de un Rottweiler

Mata al chico chino pero tráenos a los otros dos- obediente, aquella criatura inicia su cacería

Mientras con los chicos que apenas y salen de la cueva se detienen- no paremos- pide la chica con ansias sintiendo la muerte junto a ella, Ray igual no sabia el porque, pero lo entienden al ver que Kai se quita la camisa para colocársela a la chica y montarla en su espalda

Sin mediar palabra continúa corriendo y Ray le sigue

Kai,… gracias- dice la chica aun triste por lo sucedido y en especial haber perdido a uno de sus amigos

Sabiendo que no podían hacer nada por su amigo, lo invade la ira hasta el punto de que deja escapar una lagrima por la impotencia, sin permitir que esa sensación continué pone mas atención a su medio. Asustado se detiene y ve hacia atrás

Ray, Ray- le llama cada vez más agitado mientras que su amiga caía en un sueño extraño

Observando un lejano manto blanco palidece al tener presente muerte de su otro amigo

Hillary, despierta, vamos, despierta- la llama sin éxito, escuchando un gruñido la baja y toma una rama seca, esperando un ataque agudiza mas sus sentidos

En un rápido movimiento es atacado por la bestia que con suerte evade, regresando por él aquel ser logra tumbarlo, protegiéndose únicamente con aquella rama se la encaja en el hocico haciendo que atraviese su cabeza, apartándose de él la bestia muerde la punta que sobresale por su hocico

Sin saber que hacer corre en dirección del cuerpo de Ray esperando con esto alejarlo de su amiga y tomar el arma, llegando a él la busca con desesperación, viendo a la bestia frente a él se imagina donde se encuentra

No queriendo resignarse ni que la perdida de sus amigos fuera en vano, trata de luchar contra aquella bestia yéndose sobre ella

Unos minutos después en la cueva se ve al grupo de hombres sonreír pues aquella bestia regresaba con el cuerpo de la chica sobre su loma y con el muchacho al cual lleva cogido por el porta cinto, dejándolo caer se sacude a la chica que cae junto a su amigo al cual se le nota varias heridas graves

Es un idiota, un niño ingenuo- se burla uno de ellos mientras dos mas lo cogen y lo colocan en unos grilletes incrustados en la pared, echándole agua en la cara logran que se despierte- porque luchar, no se porque lo hiciste- se burla haciendo que chico hierva de rabia- y por lo de tus otros amigo, tu crees que lo dejaríamos huir- al escucharlo su corazón se acelera y su faz cambia haciendo que los presentes rían- no te equivocas- asegura mientras que otro muestras las cabezas laceradas de los otros tres chicos y las tira a sus pies

Agobiado por sentirse inútil, por ser el que moriría de ultimo, por saber que vería morir a su amiga en un ritual que sabia seria de lo mas sangriento y doloroso comienza a gritar y a tirar de las cadenas

Felices por su reacción los hombres le dejan que se lastime cuanto lo desee, sin tomarle más importancia colocan a la chica en el altar, sin morbo alguno le quitan el sostén y cogiendo su ceno como a una fruta lo cortan logrando con esto de que ella grite y despierte por el mismo dolor

Sin poder evitar la rabia y la frustración, sigue tratando de soltarse, acción que logra al quebrar sus muñecas y arrancarse parte de su piel, sin pensar en otra cosa que en matar a esos engendros se tira sobre el que tiene el yatagán, si poder usar sus manos le retiene con su antebrazo por el cuellos mientras que el de la derecha le golpea la cabeza de tal manera que quiebra el cráneo del hombre al hacerlo chocar contra la orilla del altar

Él no era tan necesario, ni uno de nosotros lo es, solo lo que lograremos esta noche- al escucharlo ve a sus ahora inútiles manos voltea su rostro, pero con determinación los vuelve a ver y en un rápido movimiento salta a la orilla del altar para luego caer sobro uno de los hombre que sin esperarlo es retenido, sin esperar un movimiento de los compañeros de aquel acecino dejar caer su pie con fuerza sobre el rostro del hombre, de tal manera que al golpear su nariz le causa una hemorragia cerebral

Viendo de lo que es capas uno de los dos que quedan toma el yatagán, sin esperar mas se abalanza sobre el muchacho el cual lo evade

Con una patada que le da Kai en la espalda, aquel hombre es lanzado hasta el muro donde por la posición del arma se le incrusta en el pecho dándole una muerte inmediata

De haber estado lucido se hubiera sorprendido de lo que había logrado y de que el dolor en sus manos no lo detuviera

¡No esperaba que pudieras reaccionar así!, ¡que fueras tan fuerte!, por eso será uno de los mejores vinos que haya probado

Sin entenderlo ni querer hacerlo, trata de ver con irse en su contra, pero hay algo que le dice que su suerte se acaba, dejando al destino se va contra aquel hombre que sin moverse del lugar levanta su mano dejando ver un arma que apunta a las extremidades inferiores del chico. Jalando del gatillo deja ir la primera bala que escasamente logra evadir el muchacho, la segunda le da en el tobillo derecho y la tercera en su muslo arrancándole un grito que trata de ahogar al no querer dejar que aquel hombre lo disfrute

Sabiendo que eso representaba su fin comienza a maldecir a aquel hombre el cual solo ríe al momento que le dispara a la otra pierna. Sabiendo que el chico esta inútil hasta cierto punto, lo coge por los brazos mientras que él se niega a ser arrastrado, logrando parte de ese propósito al agitar los brazos, arto de tener que lidia con ese niño le golpea la cabeza haciendo que se desmaye

Sin saber cuanto tiempo pasa en la inconciencia abre sus ojos al sentir la humedad en su rostro, sintiendo un fuerte y desagradable olor que le es conocido grita, mas por saber de que la sangre que sentía sobre él no es la de sus múltiples heridas que aun se seguían haciendo presente en su cuerpo al estar dentro de aquel circulo donde esta posicionado el altar, brillando el pentagrama mas que antes le da entender que el ritual que aquel hombre había iniciado estaba por culminar, y que el hecho de que las piernas de la chica sobre la que aun esta recostado estén fría, significaba que su esfuerzo había sido inútil

Más molesto que antes y dolido tanto por las herida y fracturas como por la muerte de sus amigos, no logra contenerse mas, sus ojos ahora se enrojecen a mas no poder mientras que lagrimas brotan de estos, moviendo con dificulta y con gran dolor su rostro, logra ver parte de los intestinos de la chica sobresalir de su abdomen por lo que sierra su ojos maldiciendo todo lo sucedido durante esa noche

No te angustien- no teniendo la fuerza para hablar trata de distinguirlo ya que su vista se nublaba cada ves más- tú sigues- le informa sin provocar alteración en él- agradécelo a las personas, a esos fieles creyentes que piensan que esta es la noche perfecta para hacer rituales, toda esa fe nos ayuda a cumplirlos, así como el hecho de que trajera a una persona como tu a nosotros- comprendiendo a lo que se refería cubre su rostro entre las heladas piernas de aquel cuerpo sin vida, listo para cumplir con tu destino, ¡ah!, y gracias por matar a esos idiotas por mi, no sabia como quitármelos sin que me atacaran- teniendo solo su entendimiento no cambia su expresión ya que no podía sentir mas dolor en ese momento al estar al límite

El cínico acecino rueda a la chica dejándola caer, dándose la atroz visión de una joven con ambos senos lacerado y con una cortada desde el cuello hasta su bajo vientre que deja escapar sus órganos del interior de su cuerpo. Sin más el hombre acomoda al chico sobre el altar, y mostrándole un tarro ensangrentada le da a entender que ahí se encuentra la de su amiga y que la de él parara en el mismo recipiente

No queriendo hacer esperar al chico, comienza a meter un bisturí en el pecho del chico cuando un hombre le dispara en la cabeza

Parece que esta vivo- comenta un hombre al acercarse a él- no te preocupes hijo, sobreviras- escuchando su tenue vos ve la sombra de tres personas que se desvanecen junto con su vida

-----------------

Kai despierta- le llama su amiga al verlo inmóvil en aquel camino

Yo no me quiero quedar- escuchando la negación sus amigos se detienen

Pero es un buen lugar- reprocha Tyson

Sabiendo algo mas de su amigo, Ray lo apoya- creo que Kai tiene razón, mejor regresemos con los niños, hasta es posible que sean nuestra publico, ¿no es así Kai?- mostrándose momentáneamente sorprendido sonríe dándole a entender que tenia razón

Hillary los ve e igual sonríe- si no les parece por mi esta bien

Por mi igual- dicen en coro Max, Kenny y Daichi

Quiere decir que nunca daré una sugerencia en la que puedan apoyarme, vamos es un buen lugar- continua quejándose mientras se regresan por el mismo sendero que los hubiera guiado a la muerte

-

-

-

FIN

-

-

Pasen una noche de brujas divertida.


End file.
